Meddlers
Created by VoiceOfReason: Note: THIS IS AN UNPLAYABLE RACE. It is a subrace, and can only be played by Admins or Moderators due to powers and rarity. Name: Meddlers, but can go by other nicknames, such as Grasshoppers Appearance: Meddlers can be any height, size, gender, race, etc. The only real tell is that their eyes are always a gem-like green, almost unnatural. They’re very easy to pick out. Abilities: Meddlers have a plethora of strange abilities, more like attributes. They have extraordinary vision, even in the dark. They have no need for sleep. They can jump or leap great heights. They do not age, not in the normal ways. However, they have several abilities that make them too powerful for average player. They have the ability to see Filaments: strange, melodical threads that tell the fate of whoever they’re attached to. They can be ‘read’ and followed, but only a fully-fledged Meddler can understand what they mean. They also have the ability to enter the Neither, a cold dark in-between that allows them to travel through space and time. They have great potential, and though they are not good nor evil, they often turn the tides of battles, save the lives of influential people, or determine the fate of an entire kingdom. Weaknesses: Other than their ‘Meddlerness’, Meddlers do not have any extraordinary magical abilities. They cannot levitate objects, control fire or wind, nor call on deities to save the dying. They cannot advance beyond Apprentice level with any type of magic, as their fleeting nature makes it difficult to do so. They are also sensitive to cold and heat, due to the nature of the Neither, and are prone to bouts of insanity or mood swings. How They Came to Be: No one knows how the Meddlers appeared in this world, not even the longest-lasting of them. However, how to become or create one is like so: One must take the eyes of another Meddler, and squeeze the liquid inside into the eyes of another being. After that, they gain the abilities of the Meddler, and are able to see Filaments, though they must learn how to navigate them. They are fleeting and secretive, not much being known about them scientifically or magically; though if one knows what to look for, they can find Meddlers in the lore of ancient kingdoms or lands. Few and far between, they flit between times and worlds, changing fate in ways that they deem fit, according to what they see, hear, and feel. There are ties between them as a race, yes- but they are thin and vague. Other Lore: According to unspoken law, there are no child Meddlers. However, this rule has been broken before, though not without dire consequence. All Meddlers have names reflecting their nature. Some known Meddler names are: Willy-Nilly, Jocose, Happenstance, Fluke, Destiny, Kismet. After becoming proficient in Filaments, a Meddler will typically gain their carefree, mischievous nature. It is uncertain why this is, but it is common for all true Meddlers to be tricksters. This race is taken from a series called ‘The Books of Umber’. I took the lore to the best of my ability. I am not sponsored by the author. Yeet.